


Bless the Hero

by goddessHAX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arm Covers Kink, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual, Denial, Depression, Dominatrix, F/M, Female Character In Command, Fights, Friendship/Love, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-inflicted Injuries, Shounen-ai, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessHAX/pseuds/goddessHAX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an apocalyptic world, Sasuke must aid Naruto in defeating the powerful and sinister 6th Mizukage. What he didn't expect was his past demons catching up with him in some surprising ways. [Pairing: NaruSasu. (Mei x Sasuke)] YAOI/Shounen-ai, Unrequited love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satsuki 咲月 : Blossom Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi minna-san! Thank you for visiting this fic! I've decided to change a major part of the plot, so now posting as a new fic. And it will be NaruSasu.
> 
> Fic's structure: The first chapter is a flash-forward, chapter 2-4 takes place in the past, and later on as the story progresses, the flash-forward will be in the present. Seven chapters are planned.
> 
> Pairing: NaruSasuNaru, non-con Mei x Sasuke
> 
> Warning! Sasuke abuse (NOT bashing), might contain acts of dominatrix, bondage, con and non-con, kink/fetish, and S&M. And age-gap. Het and YAOI/Shounen-ai.
> 
> No het bashing, and no BL bashing, no Sasuke bashing (I will personally rip you a new one)
> 
> Also, if this is not your thang, you don't have to read it. Just click the back button, nobody will care. Really. If you have the wits to leave me a flame I actually would like that more than you just leaving, that means this story could get people angry :D (therefore, I'm making a difference in your life with this piece of writing you hate so much *laughs*)
> 
> I do appreciate crits though, and actually, would LOVE them. So if you have suggestions or a crit, please do fire it away nicely. Yes, nicely, not condescending, don't be an educated fool.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> goddessHAX

A crash of thunder resounded in the clouded sky as raindrops began to fall.

It was immediately followed by another crash of thunder, this time louder, more pronounced, and reaching closer to the ground, vibrations from the bedrock sang in a titanic chorus with the murmurs of the boulders that rest above it. The rain poured down from the heavens above as if God himself was crying for the earth; _if—_ there was a God at all. Or maybe we were all wrong in thinking as such, but God himself was actually laughing, and the claps of thunder were merely produced by the flaps on his belly while he slapped himself silly in laughter.

Then, the rain drops that hit the roof was no longer a melodic tinkering, but an angry bellow of roaring drums throughout the barren land, dearly obscuring its merciless treachery. The water level rose higher as it began to wash the motionless bodies towards a lower point, tipping a frail hand or a foot towards its direction.

It was a nation of macabre, and everyone was invited to the dance.

The bodies danced with the ground, with the blood, and with each other, in piles _—_  a masquerade, as their faces were obscured by none other but their own blood _—_ if they were lucky. The not-so-lucky ones had their faces ripped off or, having had the enemy defaced their once healthy countenance into shreds. Water merged with the blood of the fallen shinobis, pooling around the victims as a testament of this never-ending war of hatred and malice. Rivers of blood flowed interminably at the expense of millions.

Trending forward with each heavy step soaked with blood and debris, his black boots made a crunch, followed by a squishing sound, as he accidentally stepped on the brittle hands of one of the fallen victims of war. With one hand, he pulled the sword from the victim's left eye and skillfully flung the blood off with a swing of the sword.

He cried.

The 6th Hokage, Hatake Kakashi was dead.

* * *

****

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**Satsuki** **咲月**

* * *

The blade still shone so magnificently after all these years.

He brought the edge of the blade close to his face and turned it so that he was facing the flat surface; the curve of the blade shown an unsteady reflection of himself as his hands shook from the anger that poured like wild flames onto the grip of the hilt. The recently appointed 6th Mizukage had killed his comrades, his friends, and finally, his teacher, Kakashi.

He found the sheath to Kakashi sword and buckled it to his own belt. He will keep this with him in battle in remembrance of his beloved teacher.

"I'm...I'm sorry, sensei…" Uzumaki Naruto fell to his knees on the muddy ground, his black clothing soaked of blood and wet with muck. The raindrops poured onto his matured and angular face along tear lines from sleepless eyes. A crash of thunder and lightning lit up the sky behind him, casting a backlit shadow over his face and Kakashi's lifeless body. "I shall avenge you and carry on your will… and our fallen comrades from Konoha and the Allied Nations, I swear to you..." The thunder clapped again. "Sensei—, I swear that I will…" It was a whisper.

He sensed the chakra of something organic landed nearby...

With a maneuver that could have only come from years of practice, he slid the blade into the sheath in a clank to secure it in place, as his six-feet four inches of muscular and toned body skillfully twisted upside-down in mid-air, throwing three shurikens, hitting three targets and then landing feet first onto a large boulder; his dusty black trench coat flowing behind like the remnants of a bad dream.

A small thump landed next to his feet. It was a Genjutsu Messenger Crow and luckily, it was not hurt by his shurikens. It created three other bunshins of itself for concealment. The message must be urgent and of importance for Lady Tsunade to order out a Genjutsu Crow to deliver the message. He untied the slip of water-retardant paper from around the crow's foot and sent it on its way home. His blue eyes grew wide as he read the contents of the paper, expressionless.

The crumbled piece of paper was thrown into the air as it was cut up into tiny pieces by an invisible force from Naruto's chakra nature that quickly dissipated in the curtain of falling rain.

He looked straight ahead, but would only appeared to be emotionless to the untrained eye.

A Serbian wind tunneled from the darkening sky, his once sky blue eyes shadowed to one of a deep Persian.

A burst of light appeared in the distance, followed quickly by the sound of an explosion. The mountain in the distance crumbled as its boulders tumbled down its basaltic basin, lava seeps from the cracks between the irregularly-shaped boulders.

Naruto had no time to waste as the frontlines of the battle was drawing closer to home. With his newest mission on his mind, and the note crumbling in the wind, he sprinted across rows of dead bodies and jumped over other war-torn debris towards the direction of the explosion. He absolutely must not fail, for the world can only depend on him— _now_. With each leap into the air, raindrops caressed his tear-stained face as it dropped to the ground below, joining with the thousands of tears that had stained and flooded the earth with its despair. He thought about all the people that he'd lost to get to this point now; their sacrifice was not worth it.  _Sasuke…_

Sasuke had disappeared sixteen years ago, but Naruto would always flashback to him at moments when he felt the greatest joy or sadness. No one knew if he was alive or was dead.  _Oh Sasuke..._

Sasuke, no longer bend on revenge, he just simply up and disappeared, perhaps, to find a spark of hope in this desolated world full of hopelessness— Naruto could only pray.  _"If only I could have stopped Sasuke on that day…"_  He thought back to that day again and again, but nothing could change the reality that is now. What past was past. He had suffered for 16 years, thinking that each day, that the next moment, that Sasuke might come back to Konoha and everything was going to be fine. He had hoped, and he had prayed, and he waited, alone and with others, and waited until even the others have left him alone from dying in battle. Alone now, and he was still waiting, maybe, if maybe, one day, Sasuke will come home...

Naruto's dream had finally came true, but Sasuke was not there to witness and share this greatest moment with him. He recited the contents of the letter in his mind as he raced to the battlefield.

_To Uzumaki Naruto:_

_As voted unanimously by the Konoha-gakure, and rest of the Free World, we are honored to appoint Uzumaki Naruto as the 7_ _th_ _Hokage at the passing of Hatake Kakashi, the late 6_ _th_ _Hokage. It is in the greatest joy in all our hearts that you, Naruto, could complete Kakashi's final mission in his honor and ours; in the destruction of the current 6_ _th_ _Mizukage and his subordinates and lead the world away from his evil intents._

 _May_ _the Will of Fire Bless the Hero._

_From the desk of the Elders,_

_Lady Tsunade_

Easy to say, but hard to accomplish.

Sounds like the perfect job for Uzumaki Naruto— the 7th Hokage.

()-()-()-()

The mountain roared as another spray of lava spat out from between the boulders, trees ripped apart by its pure force. He could sense from far away that a powerful and unusual chakra emitted from the final destination. He clutched his right hand into a sweaty fist in anticipation. As he drew closer to the approaching mountain, orange waves of heat materialized to attack him. He dodged swiftly in the air, dodging all the chakra-bound attacks and continued forth. He arrived at a cliff; the ground shook at its foundation, threatening to cave in from below in the sea of lava that he used to call his home; the sign that said "Welcome to Konoha" swung on its hinge loosely before falling into the lava in a hiss. The place where he lived and played as a child was now buried under a sea of magma that continued to ooze out from a single point. He followed his gaze towards the top of the plateau where the shadow of a figure moved and disappeared behind a mask of shrubbery.

_It must be..._

He jumped on the unsteady rocks of the cliff as they fell after each of his jumps.

The shadow of the figure ran into an openly flat plain, as he stood there, facing Naruto in all his glory. There was no doubt about it; he knew that face from anywhere, that has to be  _the_  Mizukage.

"Terumi Satsuki…" Naruto cursed under his breath.

The figured in front of him smirked, green eyes shining from behind his shaded features; the air hung heavily in the background. A clap of thunder, and the rain began to pour again, soaking into his short and wavy black hair and running down his porcelain-esque face and pointed chin; his lean and muscular body filled his blue trench coat in a suiting fit, as his defined packs were shown through the tight black laced up shirt in the front— a sight that would surely make the females swoon if not for his terrible thirst for blood and dark personality, which was definitely the deal breaker.

The Mizukage was a young prodigy. He had single-handedly awaken his rinnegan at the young age of 4, took over the throne as the Mizukage when he was 15, and destroyed the structure of the Allied Forces in as little as four days and murdered four of the five kages along with dozens of innocent people— the world under shambles and his thumb in a year of him raising in power. Kakashi was the fourth and final one he'd managed to get his hands on, and even Kakashi was a far match to the Mizukage's strength, by about a thousand years...

"Uzumaki Naruto-san, a little birdy told me that you just took presidency as the 7th Hokage— after I tortured it into telling me everything, of course." The figure spoke in his usual calm and demeaning manner; his voice was as smooth and dark as chocolate- sweet, but with a hint of bitterness as an aftertaste, "congratulations, shall we dance?"

Naruto blinked, and when he opened his eyes again, Terumi Satsuki was at his side, aiming a blade at his throat, his rinnegan activated, meeting Naruto's animalistic red eyes in that single moment, pulsating the air between them as Naruto countered his slash with Kakashi's blade, the  _Shura_ , drawn to deflect the Mizukage's attempts to rip his throat out. Naruto slid back, carving foot tracks on the ground with a skid-splash.

He was fast, but Naruto was faster.

"Kakashi-sensei's spirit will tango with you. I'm but a single foot in the audience of many." Naruto stabbed the sword in the ground as lightning and a gust of strong wind swirled to strike the sword from above. He moved his hands in a quick series of hand seals.  _Bore. Horse. Rabbit. Tiger. Horse._ "Raiton: Kamikaze Tsuchi-Kiri no Jutsu!"(*Lightning Style: Devine wind Ground-Cutting Technique) Combining  _Shura_ 's elemental powers with his own core element, the force crackled through the ground and split through it in light speed towards Satsuki. Satsuki jumped high into the air to dodge, only to notice that coming behind him were two kage bunshins of Naruto, both holding a rasengan, ready to plummet him forever into the ground.

"Rinnegan!" His eyes flashed as the two shadow clones disappeared into a puff of smoke in mid-attack. He roared in anger. The sound of his roar solidified into an attack, heading towards Naruto.

Naruto's nine-tailed demon eyes flashed red as he rushed to pick up Kakashi's  _Shura_ blade in a defensive block with both of his hands, with one at the hilt and the other supporting at the flat end. It worked, but he was pushed back even more, this time, sliding to a stop by the stone wall at his back.

If he has any chance of winning, he knew he must go into offensive mode. The rinnegan user was powerful. Before Naruto could settle into another attack, Satsuki got in his blind spot to launch another attack. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A great fireball launched from his mouth burning the ground dry and to a crisp as the heat from the attack dehumidified the cloud in the sky to let in a beam of sunlight. It was the biggest  _gokakyu_  Naruto has ever seen. Taking the opportunity to strike twice, Satsuki launched himself into the fireball with his own knife, its point aiming for Naruto's heart.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and watched in slow motion as the last moments of his life flashed before himself; it was too late to dodge such a well-planned close-range attack.

A flare of white clothing and dark hair whipped in front of Naruto in a loud clunk as two blades met in a close combat; the fire ball deflected into the sky, exploding in the stratosphere above them, dust and debris flew wildly in a cyclone, leaving the ground dry and in a disheveled state. Having the upper hand in chakra as he'd just entered into battle, the swordsman in white, countered and pushed the Mizukage back with a burst of lightning through his blade and into a crash as he hit the large boulder behind him, smashing through its hard granite core.

Naruto stood motionless as he watched the sky opened up. The sun beam illuminated the back of the mysterious savoir dressed in a white trench coat; a cloud of dust flown behind him before a gust of wind carried it away. Black and silky tresses tied high up in a single ponytail, with hair so long that the tip reached down past his knees. The man stood with his back turned towards Naruto while holding his sword out to his side in front of him in a protective stance. There was something familiar about the gesture and the sword.

" _I—Itachi—?!"_  Naruto whispered to himself.  _"No... it's not Itachi."_  Itachi was dead a long time ago and even his reanimation was then dispelled during the 4th Ninja War.  _"Then—"_ , he felt his heart skipped a beat again as the figure in front of him turned to the side to face him in all his familiarity—  _sharingan_ and all.

"Hey,  _dead-last_ ," With Shura firmly in his grip, Naruto's hand twitched, "now I know why you are a  _dead-last_ —" As more clouds disappeared from the sky above, the sun light gleamed over the man's face, sweat droplets glistering as it slid down his well-defined jaw. "— _dead-last_  to die, because I'm always here to save your sorry ass."

"S...Sa—SASUKE!" Naruto screamed out. "It's Sasuke, isn't it?" The figure in white grinned. "Sasuke...?" The figure in front of him was silent, no words needed to be spoken. He nodded. Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and concentrated to the immediate situation ahead. "Sasuke, I'm glad to see you and all, but this is my fight against the Mizukage. It's my mission and homage to Kakashi-sensei and the Free World, and—"

The boulder in front of them crumbled into a pool of lava as the Kazekage climbed and stood on top of the burning liquid from beneath, not a single scratch or char was on his person. He laughed as he spoke in his melodic voice, "Wow, isn't that for a surprise?" He wiped his lips of the lava with his thumb, "—a  _fellow_  Uchiha— _dearest_."

"A _Terumi_  could never come of age and be admitted as an Uchiha, even if he could do the Grand Fireball Technique." Sasuke turned his full attention to the man in the blue trench coat now, glaring down at him. "—No matter how  _big_ his fire  _balls_  are."

"Oh, says who?" He snorted. "I'm every bit of Uchiha,  _and some more,_  and you know so."

"Says me," Sasuke paused, "cause, I said so, and you're a mere  _child_." He spat.

"Sasuke, hate to interrupt your little conversation, but this is not your fight!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder as he walked forward. Sasuke shrugged his hand off easily without breaking his eye contact with  _the Terumi_  in front of him. "It's my duty as the Hokage to destroy Terumi Satsuki, now— if you excuse m—"

"No, Naruto…" Sasuke calmly walked towards the Mizukage with his sword, the  _Kusanagi_ , drawn, blade facing outward. "It's my duty to stop Terumi Satsuki—" At those words, Terumi blinked his eyes into another set of eyes— the  _sharingan_. Sasuke blinked on his own sharingan. Twisting his blade with its point aimed at the smug face in front of him and leaping into the air, he dove towards the Mizukage. Sasuke announced with a snort, "—as his father."

* * *


	2. Chou 蝶 (Butterfly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mizukage x Sasuke. So basically this chapter revolves around the idea of Zetsu not being there to save Sasuke during the Kage Summit (honestly, he was dead-low on chakra and was totally gonna lose to her), so instead, she wins-and then what happens?!
> 
> Personally I think the Mizukage is sexy as all hell, just like Tsunade. Powerful women are sexy ;)
> 
> Chapter warning: Domanatrix!Mizukage, Sasuke abuse (NOT Sasuke bashing), non-con, angst, bondage, age gap(?), arm covers fetish… (;*o*) the best Sasuke fetish of all times... It's basically bondage gear.
> 
> This chapter has NO yaoi. That comes later. This is part of the plot and it hurts me deeply to write this... Very angsty.

 

**_It was 16 Years Ago, before the Dark Reign of Satsuki..._ **

* * *

 

" _Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!_ " A red-hot river of lava rushed from her gaping mouth, the meeting room walls of the Five Kage Summit crumbled, as the powerful technique pulverized the stone on the ceiling melting shut all the possible escape routes in that room.

Terumi Mei, the 5th Mizukage had Uchiha Sasuke trapped.

She had separated him from Karin, the only one that could replenish his chakra and save him from a certain demise. He'd just blasted his sharingan to the highest level and exhausted his doujutsu with the prolonged usage of Susano'o. Dropping to his knees, weakened, every cell in his body was screaming in pain. Chakra reaching a critical low, he held himself as he fell to the floor, his vision blurred for just a second before his eye color snapped back to its usual black. She stepped over the fallen debris to his direction, crossing skillfully, even though she was stepping in impossibly high heels.

"It hurts me every single time that I have to kill a handsome man." She kicked him swiftly in the chest with her blue high heels. He was knocked over with his back on the ground, breathing heavily as he looked up at her full figure. "It's even sadder that he is as young as you, Sasuke-kun." She kneel down next to him and ran a finger over the side of his face, slowly down to his chin. His face was smooth and fine to the touch even amongst all those battle scars. She traced his quivering lips with her thumb, and felt he shuddered delightfully at her touch. "I'll at least give you a kiss that would make you melt." Her mischievous green eyes beaming with anticipation.

With his face already firmly in her grasp, she squeeze his chin and brought it up to meet her in an open mouth kiss. Her full bosoms pressing firmly against his body as his heart skipped a beat at the new sensation.  _Boobs._ He'd never felt boobs before.  _Boobs._ Was all he could think about when she pressed on further with her skilled tongue. He was not prepared for this as he never had his hands dipped in a relationship or a real kiss in his life. The one accidentally with Naruto obviously doesn't count, right? He thought, then dismissed it as he was distracted by the situation at hand.

She took him by surprised when her other hand pulled on his hair, arching his neck forward. She licked his bottom lip. He bit his lips together, wanting to get away, but was caught between her lips and the wall. "So sweet and innocent…" Her lips traveled south, sucking and lapping at every bit of his neck. She pulled the collar of his shirt further apart to reveal his shoulder. She licked and sucked at the dip between his neck and his collar bone.

He felt a bone-chilling sensation down the back of his spine. His groin was heating up and he was confused as to what was going on. I mean, he  _does_  but they were in the middle of an epic battle just  _now_ , and "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Now now, just calm down, why don't you?" Not eager to stop at his protest.

He pushed her away with all his strength, but she only left his neck to administrate her mouth over his again, licking his lips, tasting the saliva in his mouth. His lips moved inexperiencely as he was trying to mirror her technicalities. He opened his mouth a little to breath, but did not know how to kiss back.  _Wait, did he wanted to kiss her?_

She took a hold on his left hand in her own and crushed it to the floor over his head, slamming the back of his head on the cold cement. He winced in pain as he was powerless to stop her.

He panicked, reaching, fiddling for Kusanagi at his side, only to find that it had been blasted away by the last attack. His heart pounding fast, confused, he wanted to get away. She will not get her way, this is silly. Wanting to get up and run away to pursue Danzo, his unsteady feet gave away at a critical moment.

Ceasing the opportunity, she forced his lips open again with her mouth. She breathed into him a blue-colored mist that sent him into a coughing fit. He noted that the mist tasted like medicine before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as a darkness took over his mind.

She wiped the drool from the corner of Sasuke's lips and licked her own pair. She'd always had older men that were mature and experienced, but never did she had dawned upon someone so much younger than she was that she was attracted to, and an Uchiha of all people. What a pleasant surprise!

The clan that was notorious and feared for its powerful sharingan, but also infamous for their beautiful men; some were big with full muscles and square jaws, and others were slim, toned, with silky smooth skin like Sasuke's—they were all made from a girl's wet dream. Too bad his crazy (and hot) older brother had to go and kill them all, and then died too—what a total and complete shame. She pouted at the thought of that. And that's exactly why she shouldn't kill Sasuke.

Why kill a perfectly beautiful,  _innocently enough,_  and completely fuckable Uchiha when one can _use_  him instead? It's inhumane to let a beautiful man die without taking him, and she had to admit, she's a nice gal for letting him live. A very  _very_  nice gal.

Limply, he lay on the floor, bloody and with depleted chakra, knocked out by her Blue Mist Technique. He would be unconscious for hours. It was a technique used to capture prisoners for interrogation use. The blue mist would also immobilize their movements.

A thought came to her that she deemed was one of the best that she had ever since that  _bastard_ had left her years ago. She secretly loath men, a little too much, and perhaps a little not enough. They always lied to her and played with her heart. Standing at 31, she still have not met (kept) the man of her dreams. Now that she is a kage, she had all the jurisdiction and respects from the Kirigakure—she doesn't need them. They would come to her just for her rank,  _pshh,_  she thought, as she got up from her crouch. Men, such disappointment. _Typical._

She decided she is not going to play with him  _now_ , she wanted all the time in the world to break down his walls.

_Speaking of walls…_

She broke down the walls and motioned for Chojuro to come in. Sasuke's team had already ran away somewhere else, amongst other Kages and their supports to god knows where.

"Are you sure you can carry him?"

Chojuro slung Sasuke over his shoulder as he tried to balance the teenage boy and his sword strapped to his back. "Yes, Mizukage-sama! I will carry him back if you so wish me to—but what are we going to do with the outlaw, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Chojuro, just let me handle it, ok? But for now, tell no one. Breathe no words to a soul."

Chojuro nodded hesitantly as he fixed his glasses with one hand. "Yes-s ma'am!"

Chojuro. Good ol' Chojuro.

**Chapter 2**

**Chou** **蝶** **(Butterfly)**

A bright light slowly made its way to his half-open lids. He felt himself slowly drifting back to consciousness as the numbing sensation of his fingers faded, squeezing his hand together in a fist. Indeed, he could feel his hands now. Though weak, he could move and realized that he was lying on a bed, its cover soft and silky to the touch. It was a large bedroom, elegantly decorated with laces and draperies and floral-themed patterns, very different from the usual interior decorations he was used to. The window of the room took up an entire wall with see-through sashes hanging over it, framed by wood intricately carved, perfect for a Victorian mash-up.

Someone was by the window. He could see its shadow coming closer to him until the figure was by the bed.

"So I see that you've regained consciousness." It was the Mizukage. "Would you like some tea?" She gesture his eyes towards a wooden box on the table. "Sasuke-kun is it?"

He was about to get up and punch her in the face when he was hit by a severe headache that knocked him back onto the bed. This doesn't look good.

"Tsk-tsk." She moved her finger from side to side, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The effects of the Blue Mist haven't passed yet. So, what kind of tea would you like?" She smiled as she opened up the wooden box with different color tea bags in it.

Sasuke didn't say anything but glared at her from his position. His lips flat. Not amused. If he could use his sharingan right now he would, but he could barely move his sore limps. At least she didn't kill him, which was good. There was still hope to carry out his well plotted out revenge. He held that promise and bond it to his soul since he had everything taken away from him at a young age. The Curse of Hatred, the one thing that never wavered in his heart. Even if… Even if Naruto had begged him to come home Konoha and turn a new leaf, numerous times…

Honest to God, he had considered it, never doubting that his mind had thought upon the good times they had in Konoha, the very small part that he secretly held dear…  _Naruto._

Naruto’s bright smile was always a hideous contrast to his own darkness, and perhaps, the only light to his disconsolate life that has been fading. His only friend, comrade, a person that had never lost hope in him in this hopeless world…

_"I will get you back no matter what! This is my way of the Ninja!"_

A dull pain throbbed in his heart.

"Aah, maybe I should choose one for you~ Let's see. Earl Grey?" She flipped through the little packages as she read off the names. "English Breakfast? Chamomile? How about Chinese Herbal—" With one hand, the little strength that he had, Sasuke slapped the box of tea to the floor, its contents littered next to the bed. He doesn't care about Naruto, yeah, that's it, why would he cared about some psycho kage's spilled box of tea?

"What do you want with me?" He glared at her and furrowed his brows. "I'm sure I wasn't knocked unconscious during the battle, just to come to your room to have tea."

She knelt down next to the bed as she picked up the bags of tea leisurely and placed them back into the wooden box neatly according to their color, not in a hurry at all. "Were we battling?" She twisted her lips into a smirk, dumping the last of the bags in the box. "If so, then, I probably won, huh?"

She was right.

"And I didn't kill you when I should have, after all, you are on the most wanted list of every nation now." Choosing two teabags, she put them into separate tea cups gracefully, one hand holding a kettle of hot water, pouring over them. The water turned green and the air around them was fragrant. "So now would you like to have some tea? I didn't kill you in your sleep. I won't be trying to poison you now." She smiled in artificial sweetness as she extended her hand with the tea cup.

He took it in his lap, not wanting to give into her false pretense, but in all honesty, he was thirsty. Taking a small sip, and then another, his narrowed eyes never left hers. Something in his gut told him that this was not going to be a friendly get together where they were going to make friends, have some tea, and chat about the many delightful sides of life.

"I wish to discuss with you about a proposition."

He was almost afraid to ask, half hoping that it wouldn't have anything to do with her obvious interests in him. "What?" He drawled acrimoniously, it was more like a demand for an answer than a question.

"How about you let me fuck you and in exchange that I wouldn't kill you right now?"

Sasuke's mouth hung opened in shock, no words could be formed. The choice of her words and her intent making zero sense in his mind. At least he knew he was right. In the pits of his stomach he knew that was all adults think about.

She stared at his chest with her emerald eyes. He suddenly felt very naked even though he was fully clothed. He lowered his eyes to look at the tea cup as a blush played across his face. It was really straight forward and he felt like he need to get his ears cleaned for just hearing those words that came out of her mouth.

"No." He struggled to control himself. He wouldn't want his first time to be taken away so suddenly, as hot as Mizukage supposedly was. She wasn't even his girlfriend or anything, even though it doesn't matter much in his position, it would just be really incredibly awkward. He thought about all the guys that would probably jump at the chance. Naruto would have probably raped her by now, he thought, Kakashi, Ebisu, every male over the age of twelfth… reciting a rough list of all the males he knew from his life that are blatantly perverts.

He thought about scenarios of how this will play out, but none of the ones would have a plausible ending. And what would she do with him after she's done with him? She could discard him again—unless she couldn't, but  _if's_  are not sufficient to help decide things at this point. And what the heck? Aren't they enemies or something?

"Sasuke-kun, look at me." She brought his chin up to face her, "You don't act like someone who's had an adult relationship before, so I take it that you are a virgin. Am I correct?" Sasuke blushed even deeper and was left speechless. He didn't know how to react as she rubbed circles on his chin with her thumb.

Sasuke could hate and train and kill with the best of them, his battle strategies were no match for the Naras but his intelligence has gotten him thus far. He was a master in the arts of genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and the use of sharingan. He tried to keep calm as she was drawing closer to him, listing all the jutsus he knew in his head that could possibly get himself out of this situation at hand. He's dealt with death and pain and suffering—but, he never had his hands in experience in anything with a girl or a guy that was sexually  _consensual_. It was a subject his mind always closed him off to automatically as if an emergency alarm would sound if he cross the line. He would shy away from it every time Sakura or Ino or god forbidden, Karin, would chase after him, and every time Orochimaru would… The girls would usually respect his space and leave him alone in the end though. Karin, who basically threw herself at him, in which he would purposefully ignored to her dismay, did not even had the audacity to cross this line with him.

Somewhere in the core of his being, hidden away in his conscious mind, he wanted to preserve what innocence he had left. The only innocence that he had left in this cruel world that took everything— _everything_  away from him. It's all he got left.

He wanted the control of choosing if he would ever want his dick to venture into some girl's pussy and not be pressured into it. He might be a guy, but the traumas that he went through built a natural defense to keep this very last part of him innocent. He just wanted that. He only wanted that. It's the only part of him that's saving him from going completely insane.

Sexual urges? No doubt. His heart was closed off to human contact. He had decided long ago that he doesn't need them. The only human contact he needed was his own hand, thank you very much. What good is a girl any ways? To fall in love, all the fairytale shit they fed you in smutty  _Icha Icha_  romance novels, those darn orange book things that Kakashi always carried around with him, will not aid him in his eminent goal of absolute revenge.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, let me see you—" Her hands slipped to his thigh and onto the drawstrings of his loose pants. She curled her fingers at his waist band. "I'll make it worth your while…"

Slapping her hand away as quickly as he can, he swallowed the lump in this throat.

She licked her lips and bit her lips into a smile. He was so sensitive to her touch and he definitely had no sexual experience. She couldn't wait to devour him, the silly boy. She can see that he was trying to keep a straight face, but with her experience, she can see that he was nervous beyond words. The boy couldn't even breathe regularly.

With a twist of his body he rolled down the bed and fell on his ass. He tried to balance himself using the bed, but he slipped back down on his knees. His head was hurting and he felt dizzy.

Pulling him up with one hand by the collar, she threw him on the bed like a rag doll. He bounced on it before he slumped on the pillow. The longer he was made to stay awake and talk, the more he felt disorientated.

But he won't give in, no never, she is the enemy and Sasuke does not need her. Oh, how he wish she would drop dead right about now.

"You can't have me willingly consent to you…" He spoke in a soft but serious tone. "It's not what I want. If you want me you'll have to make me." It was a challenge. "—And I will  _fight_ you."

She sighed as she slummed on the bed and sat next to him, sighing, and playing with a strand of his hair only to have him flicked his head away glaring daggers at her.

"Let me tell you something, or perhaps, cut a good deal with you, here. Are you listening?"

Sasuke snorted.

"What is your ambition for life after you destroy Konoha?" She paused, waited for him to answer. He appeared to be deep in thought, or maybe only with his mind half present, "Well, let me tell you by helping you put this into words. You eventually will need to revive the Uchiha clan. Can you do this by yourself?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't think so. So how about let me help you?"

"Why do I specifically need your help instead of anybody else's?"

"Great question and I'm glad you asked. You know, I'm a user that possesses not only one, but two Kekkai Genkai, bloodline limits, and I have an affinity to all chakra elements, and if we combine our bloodline limits, we will have some pretty powerful children, don't you think?" She crocked her head and smiled pretentiously, for the fourth time today, "Look, I don't have very good luck with men and several had ran away from me in the past. So now I just want to reproduce before my time runs out."

 _Babies?_  He wanted to gag at that thought. He haven't even figured out the trivial details of his revenge, babies comes after. Way after, sometime in the distant future he hopes. "So why can't I just find another person in the world with the same bloodline limit as you? I'm the only Uchiha left and I get to choose. I bet there are other ones out there with the same or even better Kekkai Genkai than the likes of you."

"Oh, I'm glad you asked again. Look here, my dear, but not everyone is a Kage." He narrowed his eyes, "Kages have special advantages and privileges, including ones to pardon S-class criminals, and maybe, dare I say, submit a rewrite of history for a certain clan's massacre into blaming it on Konoha instead of your brother. Am I Right?"

"How did you-?"

"You wanting to destroy Konoha only further my suspicion that they were the ones behind pulling the strings, as I'm sure you found out already…"

"You are correct." Sasuke thought about the conditions of the deal. It was almost too perfect and it didn't seem like she was lying to him either. If all she said was true, that would be killing three birds with one stone, even though he still needed to destroy Konoha. Never forget that, he reminded himself again, though seriously considering it, be it a hasty decision.

"Too bad your brother Itachi died already, or I would have love to fuck him instead."

At the rude mentioning of his brother, Sasuke jumped into defense. The words drawled at him, biting him in all the wrong places. "Don't talk about my Itachi in that way!"

Her patience with the young Uchiha is growing thin, little to no surprise that he would be offended at the comment, though she care less what he would think. "Why? If I don't is he going to jump back from his grave? He was the prodigy of your clan, and his sharingan was one of the most powerful in recent years. Of course I would have loved to fuck him, everyone would, but you had to go kill him!"

"I said stop talking about Itachi like that, whore!"

"Why don't I just save myself the trouble and excavate his body and fuck his dead body instead? It would be less troublesome than trying to convince you!"

"You bitch!" Sasuke was furious. She had successfully pushed all the right (wrong) buttons. Pin-pointing his small amount of regained chakra on his fingertips, he launched an attack at her with Chidori at the tip of his fingers. She was caught off guard at the surprise attack and jumped back from the bed.

Something warm traveled down her face. It was blood. Sasuke's attack had barely landed on her face, but he made her bled. She wiped her face, blood clearly on her thumb. "You're going to get it now, you little jerk."

Sasuke tried to focus his chakra in another attack when weakness overcame him, his chakra dissipated, as if it was being sucked out from beneath him. He lost control of his body as he fell backwards. His limbs were useless; he can barely move. It'd felt different. "H-how?" He struggled to move but with no avail. His veins and every bulk of his muscles hurt like all hell.

"Good thing I took precautions." She kneaded her forehead between her fingers, "the liquefied Green Mist that you just drank has some paralyzing properties."

He spat as he continued to struggle against the paralysis. Shaking hands reached to cover his own mouth from his own bile from boiling over.

"I guess there is no reasoning with you. Are all kids like this?" She stood in front of the bed. "Well then, I guess it can't be helped that you've pushed me to this. Just remember, experience always wins." Reaching behind her blue dress, she slowly unzipped the back. The dress fell from her shoulders slowly, revealing even more of her large breasts. She slipped out of the dress until she was just in her mesh that she wore underneath. She didn't wear a bra, her breasts stood proudly behind the mesh curtain as two very large and pink nipples were shown through the holes. Her black laced thongs hung loosely on her hips.

Little to what he knew, he was never given a choice. Whatever she had planned will go accordingly.

His only ever experience with a naked member of the opposite sex was when Naruto would hengen into a naked girl, and that could hardly count. He tried so hard to run away from thoughts of him, but he accidentally thought about Naruto again. No matter how hard he had run away, Naruto would always chase after him, believing in his return to home. Some sedated part of him wished that Naruto would always remember him; that was why he kept running away. Men like to chase after what they can't have, right?

She crawled onto the bed hovering above him. A dark grin washed across her features as she bent down to lick his cheek. His would move his head to dodge her, but she was overpowering. Straddling him, she noticed the silent panic when he swallowed thickly. His well-toned chest exposed and his hair was beginning to moisten from his sweat.

Hungry predatorily eyes, with lust in them, looked him up and down until his blush could no longer be contained behind his cool-exterior. A palm on his chest sent shivers down his spine as it slid down south to more sensuous places. A firm squeeze held tightly between her fingers, somewhere no one else was supposed to touch, no, not like this, not without his permission.

Sasuke breathed in sharply as she undressed him, throwing each piece of his clothing on the floor like it was nothing. At least she left his arm covers alone. She doesn't need to find out all the self-inflicted scars he'd been hiding…

The world was a lonely and hopeless place. He had discovered that ever since he was eight, when Itachi… when  _that_  happened.

At first it was just a nip and a pick with a kunai here and there. No biggie. No one will notice he's got a problem. But as he gets older, the pain had only gotten more real. Deeper cuts, longer cuts, he held nothing back. Blood must be let to equate his vivid memories of Itachi holding a sword over his parents' dead bodies, one step, two step, walking towards him.

On certain days, the kunai would find itself between his inner-elbows scratching away mindlessly before he knew what was going on. Kakashi was the first to notice his  _problem_  during Chidori training. He was a decent enough teacher, very talented ninja, but a terrible psychiatrist. Sasuke had been doing some work on himself while he thought his teacher was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag by the bonfire. Kakashi had saw the cuts and his silent tears wiped away by the back of his wrist covers. Suddenly everything made sense.

Not knowing what to do and not be insulting to Sasuke's idea of pride, he'd offer to buy Sasuke new clothes for the Chuunin exam, a job well done for mastering Chidori. Of course, he knew Kakashi was up to something, and it'd became clear when the lazy teacher had even bought him elbow covers that came with his outfit.

He said to him, and he remembered clearly, as they were near the entrance to the chuunin exam, "A ninja must never show his weakness to his enemies, unless he's looking to die." Sasuke nodded, he can't die. He is an avenger.

He understood, just like most of the exchanges between him and Kakashi were mostly unspoken.

His teacher noticed, and he cared. He just didn't know how to help him. How do you help a kid that had his whole entire family murdered by his beloved brother in front of him? Let's be real here. Words and hugs will not help take this kind of pain away.

Orochimaru knew he would come to him, and he came. He wanted something in return for teaching the bratty Uchiha, and he had to give, in the form of unwanted touches and perverted eyes that examined him daily.

_"What a beautiful body you have Sasuke-kun…"_

More tears came at night, followed by more scars. Kakashi's words rang true to this day, and he'd followed those cautionary words that were given to him. It had resulted in higher arm covers and longer pants. He could barely look at himself when he stood nude in the shower, skin marred and scarred, all done purposefully. A rude reminder of his weakness.

Pushing her away weakly to no avail, he wished his chakra would return, without it, he was barely a ninja, barely a normal functioning civilian.

She touched him. And all the terrible suppressed memories from Orochimaru had surfaced again. In the past, he'd even tried to convince himself it never happened, or if it'd happened he wanted it, because clearly, if he didn't want it he could've just kill the bastard, right?

Someone died. So there was that.

She touched him, and this time, a new sensation he'd never felt before. Swirling her tongue in the folds of his foreskin, he felt his body losing control. And he never wanted to lose control.

Sasuke was nowhere near weak, as he fought battles after battles with unmentionably strong foes, but nothing in his training and fighting had prepared him for this woman's finger nails as they glazed over his sensitive nipple while tickling him below with her tongue. He gasped out loud at the foreign tinkling sensation as it invaded his body through that tiny bud. Moans escaped his throat.

She rose to dip her head in his chest as her hands wander to caress his toned thighs, sliding across nervous skin. "So you like that, huh?" It was warm and moist as the hungry tongue run circles around his now harden nipple. She sucked and bit it, chewing his pink nubs between her teeth, body reacting by inching away from her torturous mouth. She only held onto it tighter between her teeth as he pulled away from her, stretching his sensitive nub into a painful taunt.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at himself as his body was being pleasurably tortured by the Mizukage. She continued the same tactics with the other nipple, lapping and licking in circles and sucking until it was painful. Curious, she examined the tiny bud with her fingers and found that it was beginning to bruise from the torn blood vessels.

There is just something about Sasuke that was so enticing to her. From his body to his contracting torso, from his tensed arm muscles to the soft curve of his chin, something begged her, biting at her to take dominance over his mind, his body, and every last part of him.

She wanted his innocence, and by god she will get it. She will take it, force it on him if she had to.

Discarding the rest of her clothing, she grinded her hips into his and a moan escaped from both their lips. Heart beating faster, her lower regions swelled to the heat of her body, finding a foothold, she settled herself between his legs. Starting from Sasuke's ankle, she trailed her hand up his thigh, caressing every curve and dips of his muscles as her fingers danced along feverish skin.

The invigorate heat welled up between his thighs grabbed and chocked him into submission. He tightened his grip on the bed sheets, nails digging into the mattress, his body was no longer of his control. Whatever she was doing made him lose himself and his member rose to attention without his consent.

Before he could gather his thoughts in what was happening next, she took out a single cuff and swirled it in her finger. With one hand, she grabbed his left ankle and threw it behind his head. He bent uncomfortably as she locked his knee to a cuff; a heavy chain extended from one bedpost to the other. He fought her as he kicked wildly with his free leg.

"Stop…" He begged. His efforts were ignored as his right wrist was also taken and locked to the bed post on the other side. Struggling had done him no good, the cuff only held tighter.

She wanted to take her time in breaking him down to be completely hers. Every part of him must be hers.

Moisture seeps from between her thighs as she made haste to utilize, descending on his equally suffocating hardness in one smooth motion. She rode him, hard and delicious, milking his sensitive cock into hazy lust. Moans were escaped, his cheeks flushed. Body pounced into the bed with each movement of her hips. Her nails digging painfully on his shoulders.

He felt himself slipping away more and more like the smooth surface of a glass prison with no escape; like a butterfly that kept flying towards the glass and running blindly into it.

He was reminded of such an incident when he was younger. When him and Itachi would go hunting butterflies for "training", but it was actually more like a fun event between brothers. Sasuke had a glass cage full of different butterflies and he would marvel at their beauty as they flutter within the cage, safe, and being admired. Each day he would come back, and he would find another of the beautiful insect drop dead in the cage; its almost lifeless body twitched its wings before it stopped moving completely. Sasuke had always watched it die... a part of himself dying with it.

Ever since Itachi had murdered their entire family did he feel more in-tune with those butterflies. Himself slowly fading away as each butterly dies in the form of his hatred, his murders, his betrayal to Konoha… they were all his butterflies, dying, one after another. He cried inwardly as he watched them go away, but only a single one remained. Only a single butterfly remained in the glass cage in the end and he kept his eyes on it. It was the last one and he wanted to keep it safe no matter what.

Orochimaru had not taken it away only because he wanted to own his body as a vehicle in the future.

He remembered he tried to feed it by bringing in fresh flowers and water. He treasured that butterfly until one day when he accidentally knocked over the cage did the butterfly fly away. He didn't run after it, he thought, it would be happier if it was free.

She ran a thumb over his groin, not stopping in her movements. Very little growth of pubic hair graced his front as he was still growing into a man. Tucking on a piece and pulling it out, the curly black strand rolled between her fingers. Sasuke hissed in pain and turned his head away in shame. Fascinated by his innocence, she relished on the idea that he had never been so thoroughly touched. After all, she wanted every part of him, and she wanted his first time to be a memorable one for years to come, be it a pleasant one of the latter.

"Come on, work with me here. Move a little." Refusing to do as she had commanded had earned him a handful slap across his face with the back of her hand. The familiar moisture welled up behind his eyes, he gasped faintly. No, it was not that slap that had hurt, humiliated and tormented, feeling all these different emotions that he cannot in his current mind put into words.

She was still wet and seeing his beautiful features covered by his own sweat and half-lidded lust-filled eyes had only made her hungrier for his body as another wave of hot liquid rushed from her womb.

Moving her eyes to his nether regions, she can clearly see his pink pucker of an ass hole went neglected to her touch. She'd always wanted to try this with a man, and now with an innocent boy. Soft, she wanted more as she pried open the tight rim of muscles with her fingers, testing his reactions.

His eyes flew open as she jabbed her fingers in and out, a new sensation broke when she touched something inside of him that made him squirm in pleasure and pain.

He grinded his hips into it involuntarily. So many different waves of lust at all these hidden places in his body that he did not even know himself, but she knew—oh yeah,  _she knew_.

He bucked his hips away from the prying fingers that it's now scissoring him on the inside. He wanted to scream in protest but held his breath, tears threatening to fall at the strange sensations. His breath was hitched, hyperventilating out loud, his throat was dried and sore. "S-stop! Stop p-please!"

She looked up at his sweat-drenched neck and face as a tear fell from his eye and smirked as she slipped a third finger in, exploring the possibilities of his contracting opening.

His mind screamed in silent torture, as the fingers probed deeper into the slick hole. A tear fell, and then another, more tears rolled down his face. He didn't know he could still cry. He thought that crying over the death of Itachi had made it absolute.

She curled her fingers up to search for his prostate again, soon, feeling the spongy texture of the pleasurable nerve center, extra pressure was applied to the spot. Thrusting with the digits, pain and pleasure mixing together in a single point. "Stop please! It hurts! S-stop…please!" She slid them in and out, pulling them back and slamming them back in as she aim her fingers to hit his prostate again and again.

Sasuke couldn't hold back his liquid lust anymore as it erupted from his cock and filled her womb with it. Drool formed at the corner of his mouth as he pulled tighter on the cuffs, cutting deeper into his knees.

He shivered as his body was highly receptive to everything since she had started. He placed the back of his free hand over his face. He lost the ability to face the world. Crying into his arm covers, sobbing, tears running down his chin.

With a few quick tugs by her body, his erection was brought back to full attention. It was so full and sensitive, he thought he could die from the overwhelmingness of sensations.

Lying very still, and still with the back of his hand over his eyes, he shivered inwardly. He squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he closed his eyes long enough, it would become a dream.

It felt really good, but wrong. It wasn't the comforting feeling that he had daydreamed about; it was anything but. He'd always imagined what sex would feel like, having had no previous experience in it. Perhaps his imaginations had been wrong this entire time. He always thought it would be softer and more consensual, like warm sunlight and soft, baked bread fresh from the oven.

She rode on him more as he arched his back deeper into her reflexively. Feeling him stretching her on the insides, she pounded down harder on him. He felt every curved of her warm cavern, the tightness squeezed him into pitiful moans. She slammed on him from the tip to the hilt and back up again. She panted heavily as her sweat dripped onto his forehead.

She came in waves and more of her fluids covered his lower body, mixing with his own cum from previously.

With the clamp so tightly around his cock, bucking into her, he also came. He gritted his teeth and slammed the side of his face to the pillow as another wave of pleasure hit him and came again, filling her hungry pussy with his seeds.

She lifted herself off his limb cock. He watched half-lidded and from behind his fingers as his cum rolled down her thighs. She lifted herself off the bed and uncuffed him from the bed posts. His arm and leg dropped back down to a more comfortable position and they stayed without moving. His eyes staring blankly at the soft white ceiling.

At that moment, something shiny caught his gaze above. A butterfly flew in from the window, fluttering its wings against the soft sun light. His eyes guided its movements as it fluttered closer, gliding on the air of the room until it landed on the tip of his nose. He looked at it with his eyes crossed. It looked exactly like that last butterfly that escape from his glass cage; he remembered letting it go and watching it as it happily departed from him.

He took in its color and the way its wing opened and closed. He suddenly felt a sigh of relief. It fluttered its wings and flew off again above his head.

Without warning, a hand squeezed shut over the butterfly in mid-air, crunching its yellow wings and twisting its body as pieces of the insect fell slowly on top of Sasuke's face. He opened his eyes in shock and let his mouth hung open. Tears fell freely from his eyes, lying very still on the bed; the bug's body still twitching and twisting on his face even though it's been smashed dead. The last of his innocence was gone; smashed, withering in its dismembered body. His light sobbed filled the vicinity of the room.

It was clear that she care less about his comfort and his current mental state as she took off into the bathroom. The sound of running water was heard.

He's been used and abused. His ass was sore. He felt like a cheap whore. He was confused and scared rightfully out of his mind. He shivered and hyperventilated into the back of his hand. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

The insect's dismembered body rolled down his face onto the pillow. Powerless and there was not enough oxygen in the room. He couldn't breathe.

Fears and confusion choked his neck with invisible hands. Something was missing. It'd been taken away.

He couldn't breathe.

_He couldn't breathe._

He just couldn't...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the het graphicness, like I warned!
> 
> My heart was throbbing in pain as I was writing it, but it must be done for the plot. The Mizukage is malicious but not evil, she is a hurt individual as well and had given up on love (a subject near and dear to her heart), so all she could think about now is how men could benefit her. She also didn't think it would hurt Sasuke emotionally as much as she thought. (or maybe, she just tried not to think about it, because she'd also been hurt). You don't have to sympathize with her though. She actually don't care about other people's views on her rash actions. She's a bit drunk on her kage privileges.
> 
> Sasuke is the tragic hero of our story, he wouldn't go down that easily :)
> 
> Next chapter, on Bless The Hero—Taken prisoner and bend powerlessly to her will, an unlikely event takes place. Will the one he wish would appear come to his rescue? Will he be able to mend Sasuke's heart or will Sasuke make a terrible life changing decision?
> 
> Until Next Time...
> 
> … And May the Will of Fire Bless the Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry about the single OC in this fic, but I promise you he won't deter you away from the canon characters' stories, but since he's Sasuke's son, he would have to be made up, no way around that one. As for the rinnegan, that will be explained too. Yes, Satsuk is Sasuke's son, the 6th Mizukage, however Mei Terumi is the 5th Mizukage. She's not the most popular character, I just don't want anyone to be confused lol.
> 
> Next chapter, on Bless the Hero— 16 years ago, an encounter with the Mizukage that changed so much... Is it really that wrong to kidnap a wanted criminal and play with him to one's contentment?
> 
> Until Next Time...
> 
> ...and may the Will of Fire Bless the Hero.


End file.
